AU Injustice Year 1
by DueWizard8
Summary: After exiting the Speed Force Barry comes back with one goal, to marry the love of his life: Kara Danvers. He'll soon find that a Regime is starting to develop.
1. Flash Rebirth

**This is an AU Story**

 **I DO NOT OWN Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any other DC related characters.**

 **Timeline**

 **The events of Flash Season 3, Supergirl Season 2, Arrow Season 5(Assuming William's mother didn't survive Lian Yu), DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 all occurred in this universe. The only real difference is that they all transpired in the same universe. Only Earth 2 (Harrison Wells, Jesse Quick,etc) is the other parallel universe they know of.**

 **Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, and Superman will also be in this story. Let's just imagine that they inhabit the same universe. The justice League was also formed after the Dominator Invasion so that the Earth could be defended from large scale. Every hero in the Arrowverse is a member. For story reasons let's say that the heroes were to overwhelmed with their own individual villains to help Supergirl with the Daxamite Invasion.**

It has been three months since Barry entered the Speed Force, and since Mon-El was forced to leave the planet Earth, but one individual would soon be back in a Flash.

Barry Allen was always on the run, whether it be from escaping his childhood bullies, or running head first into danger to save others. Inside the Speed Force, Barry was forced to relive his life hundreds of times. He would live through hundreds of possibilities. Barry still remembered his life before he entered this hell of a place, he believed he deeply loved Iris, but in the back of his mind he had doubts. Iris had been his childhood crush since he could remember, but growing up in the same household in all his lives had forced him to see her as more as a sister. His early lives would consist of him and Iris living happy lives, but as time went on he would abandon this and fall in love with Kara. He realized that he had always had a crush on the super-heroine. With his new love of Kara, his mindset was to go back to his earth and give this a chance. So, he ran faster and faster, and would soon find himself passing through a breach.

Barry had made his way to Central city. He took in the sunny landscape, and buildings before sighing and saying "I'm back, I can't believe it I'm actually home". Afterwards he made his way through the city to find a newspaper stand, once he did find it he picked up the newspaper.

"Wow, it looks like I've been gone for three months, today is August the 27th. I wonder what I missed" With that in mind he made his way to STAAR labs to see what's changed. He was surprised to find it reconstructed both on the outside and the inside. The new tech support area sported a new top of the line computer monitor and his old suit on a stand with a plaque that said:

 **The Flash**

 **Hero amongst Heroes**

 **Never Forgotten**

"Wow Cisco, you've really outdone yourself" As soon as he finishes taking in the view Cisco rushed in to see who was in STAAR this early and on a Sunday. "B-B-Barry?"

Barry turned and gave him a wide grin, "Hey Cisco, I was hoping to find the rest of the Team here, but oh well. It's nice to see you man" A tearing Cisco made his way to his previously lost friend and hugged him.

"Barry is it really you, I'm not having a dream again am I" with that remark Cisco left Barry's arms and pinched himself in the arm. "Huh, would you look at that it's not a dream" He once again made his way to his friend and bear hugged him. "Cisco if you keep doing this I'll have more than one broken rib" Barry joked.

"Oh, shut up we both know you can heal in a matter of hours, let me just enjoy my best friends company, OK?" Cisco said

"Ok fine you make a valid point" Barry replied also enjoying the hug.

After what seemed like hours to Barry but was actually 10 seconds Cisco let go of Barry.

"So, Barry how did you get out of the Speed Force?" Cisco asked

"We'll you see Cisco in the speed force I lived through hundreds of lives and learned that I can control the speed force because I generate it, so I simply ran with my destination in mind and I got here" Barry answered. "Huh, that sounds like a ridiculous explanation a writer would use in a comic book, but I guess I can see your reasoning" Cisco replied.

"Well glad you understand, so how's everyone?" Barry asked

"Caitlyn is still MIA, Iris and Wally have been working together like you said they did in Flashpoint with the help of Julian and myself of course, and Tracy went back to the university to continue her work." Cisco answered

"Wow, what about Oliver, the Legends, and Kara?" Barry's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Kara's name.

"Oliver had one last epic confrontation with Prometheus in Lian Yu, and get this Prometheus rigged the whole island to blow up if he was killed. Oliver didn't kill him, but from what I understand Prometheus shot himself as a final attempt to show Oliver what a monster he was. It sadly worked to an extent and now William is living with his Oliver since his mother died."

"Wow, I feel that I should pay Oliver a visit and have a talk with William he might want someone who can relate to losing his mother" Barry said. "So, what about the Legends?"

"No one's received contact from them and since we don't see an Eobard or Damien Darhk running around we can assume they beat the Legion of Supervillains"

"Ok so what about Kara?"

"Soon after you left the Daxamites invaded National city, but were defeated by Supergirl which came at the high price of making the atmosphere lethal to all Daxamites including Mon-El, he was forced to leave Earth"

This all came as a shock to Barry since he had grown to like and respect his Daxamite friend. He now more than ever wanted to comfort his grieving friend.

"We'll that about rounds it up, any more questions Barry?"

"Ask my young Padawan and you shall receive" Cisco said in a Yoda voice.

"I'll be back I need to see Kara, don't tell the others I'm back I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok" Cisco answered. With that Barry was gone in a flash in his old suit leaving behind his new suit, which Cisco found very awesome and sad he didn't think of that design sooner, leaving Cisco to go over any metahuman activity in Central. Cisco quietly mumbled to himself "I wonder if Alex and Maggie are at Kara's" He chuckled "Well I hope not it'll be very awkward to see the three interact since he doesn't know of their engagement"

Barry made his way to the Kara's apartment, he knew all too well from all the game nights he went there. Not wanting to intrude he stood at the door and knocked hoping someone was home. After a second a brunet with short hair, and tanned woman opened the door.

"Hi Flash what are you doing here? "she said. "Hi, I was hoping to talk to my favorite reporter Kara Danvers is she home"

At that moment, a dark-haired blonde came to the door "Oh hey Barry weren't you supposed to be trapped in the Speed Force?"

"What's the Speed Force?" the brunette asked. "It's the power source of speedsters, as a matter of fact it's the source of power for our friend Flash here aka Barry Allen"

"Way to go Alex just say a bit louder I don't think the world heard you and I just got out an hour ago" Barry said

"Shut up Allen and say hello to my fiancé Maggie" Alex replied

Barry greeted the woman once again and thought "Of course this is something Cisco forgets to mention, I'm so hiding his tools when I get back home"

"So, where's Kara?" He says with a huge smile on his face

"She's taking a shower, she'll be out in a bit, you're welcome to sit and wait for her she'll be happy to see you." Alex replied

"Ok I'll wait" After a couple minutes Kara came out in a simple sweater and pajama pants. As soon as she saw him she rushed the speedster into a hug with tears in her eyes and a large smile.

"Barry it's so good to see you, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, I was hoping to come to lift your spirits, so what do you say pizza and donuts?"

"That's sounds nice" She let go of him

"Ok I'll be back in a flash" he left with a grin in his face. Kara couldn't help but chuckle at the bad catchphrase.

"Wow Kara you haven't smiled like this since before Mon-El left" Alex said

"Alex, Barry just has a way of making me smile because of his optimistic attitude, and the mention of food also helped" Kara said with a smile still planted in her face

"Well guess we better keep him around I hate to see you sad, we'll its getting late Maggie and I should head out we'll leave you to it"

"Oh, come on stay it's only 6, I promise Barry and I won't eat all the food"

"Nah, something tells me he wants to spend the day with you only"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh no reason, anyway I love you bye" Alex and Maggie quickly left closing the door behind them.

Kara thought about what Alex said could Barry really want to be alone with her? No, he couldn't want to, this couldn't possibly be a date. He's with Iris, and I'm still mourning Mon-El he wouldn't do something like a date to jeopardize our friendship. He's too nice to do something like that.

Before she could think further Barry made it back with 10 pizza boxes from Coast city. "I'm back, hey where's Maggie and Alex I was hoping to catch up with them?"

"They said they had a dinner reservation they had to get to" Kara lied

"Oh ok, so what do you say 5 for you and 5 for me?"

"That sounds great, how about a little friendly race to see who is the fastest"

"You're on girl of steel, just don't forget I'm the fastest man alive, get ready for second place "He playfully said

"It is your scarlet speedster who is going to lose" she said with a grin on her face

After the competition and Kara's victory they exchanged stories about what happened to them. Barry leaving out the parts about his and Kara's many lives together. They sat at the couch and watched The Office on Netflix. Kara would slowly drift off to sleep in Barry's shoulder. As he layed her on the bed with the blanket covering her, he kissed her forehead "I love you Kara Zor-El and I hope in due time you love me too" With that said he made his way back to Central City to STAAR Labs and slept on a cot he found lying around.

The following morning, he woke up and headed into the cortex and found his two siblings.

"Iris I'm telling you I didn't touch Barry's suit it was there last time"

"Well Wally who else could it have been, you always said you wanted to carry on Barry's mantle" Iris said with an angry tone

"I do, but I'm still not worthy of the Flash title"

"Oh, he didn't take it, I did" The Two West siblings turned to see the origin of the third voice only to see a smiling Barry Allen.

"By the way Wally I think you are worthy of the Flash mantle"

A tearing Iris made his way towards Barry to kiss him, only to be surprised by the simple hug Barry gave her.

"That's weird I would think Barry would want to kiss me after all he's been through" she thought. After hugging Iris, Barry hugged Wally and he caught them up to speed on what happened to him.

"That must have really sucked Barry"

"It did Wally, but at least now I'm home, I'm glad to see Central City is still intact, nice job"

"Oh, thanks it was nothing"

"Iris may I speak with you in private."

"Sure Barry, Jitters?"

"Sure" Hopefully now we can talk about the wedding date Iris thought.

After getting their coffee the two began their long-awaited talk.

"So, Barry when are we getting married. I know it's a bit too soon, but I love you and don't want another thing to get between us" she said while holding his hand

"Iris I love you too, but…."

Letting go of his hands "but what Barry?" she asked clearly mad

"I don't love you like that anymore"

"I don't love you like that anymore" those were the words that came out of Barry Allen. She couldn't believe it she waited for him for three months and as soon as he comes back he doesn't love her. She was beyond furious.

"What do you mean you don't love me like that anymore" if looks could kill Barry would be dead right where he stood

"Iris I hate to have to tell you this, but I only love you like a sister. Let's be honest it's disturbing that two step siblings marry each other. I will always be there for you as a brother, but no more"

"I hate you Barry Allen I can't believe I ever loved you, I never want to see you again!" She stormed out of Jitters with no destination in mind, all she knew is she wanted to get as far away as possible from Barry.

Barry was devastated at Iris' reaction went for a run wanting to think alone. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her" he thought. "No, Iris will eventually understand, she never thought of me as a boyfriend all the years we spent growing up, she has to feel the same way deep down, Right?"


	2. Time Traveler

This is an AU Story

I DO NOT OWN Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any other DC related characters.

Timeline

The events of Flash Season 3, Supergirl Season 2, Arrow Season 5(Assuming William's mother didn't survive Lian Yu), DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 all occurred in this universe. The only real difference is that they all transpired in the same universe. Only Earth 2 (Harrison Wells, Jesse Quick,etc) is the other parallel universe they know of.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, and Superman will also be in this story. Let's just imagine that they inhabit the same universe. The justice League was also formed after the Dominator Invasion so that the Earth could be defended from large scale. Every hero in the Arrowverse is a member. For story reasons let's say that the heroes were too overwhelmed with their own individual villains, so they couldn't help Supergirl with the Daxamite Invasion.

I edit the chapter because I believe my new addition will add to the overall story. Sorry for not updating, I've been studying for my college classes.

Barry needed more than just a run to calm him down, he needed a friend and he knew where exactly to go to. Barry was determined to pay the Emerald Archer a visit. As he made his way to Star City, Team Arrow was dealing with their own problem.

"Is everyone in position" the green Arrow said. He heard 4 yeses from his coms. They came from Wild Dog, Black Canary, Spartan, and Mr. Terrific.

"Give him hell guys" Felicity said through the coms. By "him" she was referring to Vigilante who has been on a killing spree the past month.

Team Arrow slowly made their way inside a warehouse to finally arrest Vigilante. They knew the weapons deal that would occur was too good to pass up for Vigilante.

Standing behind cover they were surprised to see that no one was in sight

"Crap" Oliver thought "It's a trap". As his thought finished five mounted turrets began firing at their cover.

"You guys probably have him surrounded I almost feel bad for him. You'd think he'd learn to give up his crusade after targeting you Oliver, but nope here he is in some creepy warehouse hunting criminals. Where does he get all the money for the bullets, does he just have it lying around? Oh, what if he's rich like you Oliver wouldn't that be cool I can picture the headline ones he's arrested "Billionaire Arrested For Vigilantism". You know for the longest time I saved that for you, but who knows this guy might be the first to receive it"

"Felicity honey what did we discuss about you speaking while in the field"

"Ok fine Overwatch out" with that Felicity let the team get to work

Oliver got three explosive arrows from his quiver, aimed them at the turrets and let go. The three arrows split off and destroyed their intended targets. The remaining two were soon taken out by Dinah's canary scream.

"Overwatch any sign of the target" Oliver asked

"None that I can see, you guys might just want to come back, we have a visitor"

Oliver sighed "Ok, lets head out" Everyone nodded and they soon made their way to the Arrow Cave.

"Ok Felicity who's here" was all Oliver said before noticing the familiar man standing beside Felicity

"Hey Oliver" Barry waved "Long time no see"

Oliver rushed the man and pinned him to the ground "Who are you?"

"It's me Barry, let me go Oliver"

"How could you let him roam freely Felicity he could be another doppelganger for all we know, we can't have another of our friend's image be tainted"

"Jeez Oliver, it's me Barry Allen I'm from this earth"

"Prove it"

Barry sighed "When we fought the second time here in Star I kicked your butt"

"Not good enough try again" Oliver replied and broke one of Barry's fingers

"Ow ok that's enough" He threw back Oliver and began Vibrating his hand and in a second his finger healed and was back in position.

"Oliver, I came to you the very day I woke up from my coma and you told me the lighting chose me, there is that good enough for you?"

"Barry its really you" Oliver hugged his friend and soon everyone else hugged him as well, he told them about his experiences in the Speed Force. As soon as he finished everyone was speechless.

"Barry I can't imagine all you've been through, but one thing is clear we need to celebrate your return. Oliver why don't you call the whole league to throw a party." Felicity said to break the silence

"Felicity we only unite the league when there is a serious threat"

Felicity gave him a look

"Ok I guess we can make an exception for the return of a founding member" he mumbled

"Oliver, I didn't hear you"

"I said I guess we can make an exception for the return of a founding member"

"Good now get to it"

Oliver left the room to make some calls, while everyone laughed at how easily the brave Green Arrow listened to her suggestion

"So, Barry what brings you to this side of the world" Felicity asked

"I actually came to talk to Oliver, but he currently is occupied so why don't I talk with you in private. I know you'll eventually make him tell you."

"Ok sure step into my office" she said pointing at her workspace.

Every member of the team said their good byes and headed home.

"So, what's up Doc?" Felicity asked

"We'll you see I sort of left some info out when I talked about the Speed Force"

"Ok such as?"

"We'll for the most part it made me realize that I love Kara and love Iris as a sister"

"Wow that's quite a lot you left out. So, umm what made you realize you love Kara?"

"Well in my many lives I decided to give her and I a chance and I realized I was always deep down in love with her smile, her amazing blue eyes, and just her whole personality in general. I spent a lot of happy lives with her, and I just knew I had to get back and make it a reality"

"Well good luck, if it makes you feel any better I always hoped you and her would fall in love your both very similar people" she hugged her friend one last time

"Thanks, and it does, we'll I should get going say bye to Oliver for me"

"Will do"

And with that he made his way back to STAAR not wanting to confront Joe just yet.

The next day he greeted Joe at his home and told him about what he'd endured

Joe hugged his son "Well it's good to have you back Barry"

"Good to be back" he said after the hug. "Is Iris home?"

"No, she didn't come back yesterday"

"Oh" Barry said feeling guilty about his decision to tell Iris how he felt.

"Joe can we talk I have something to tell you"

"Sure, sit" Joe pointed to the chair

Barry sighed "There's no easy way to tell you this, but I don't want to marry Iris anymore"

"Why not? Weren't you always in love with her?"

"I was, but I've come to understand I'm in love with …"

"Kara" Joe cut him off before he could finish his sentence

"How did you know?"

"Barry a father knows. When you first mentioned meeting Kara you had a glow that showed you were smitten by her"

"Really? I only just felt this way towards her recently"

"Don't lie to yourself we both know that deep down you've always loved her. You might have been afraid to admit it to yourself at the time but you did"

"So, you're not mad I don't love Iris anymore?"

Joe held his hand up "Barry I want you to be happy, and if it's not with Iris so be it, you can't help who you fall in love with. Just do me a favor" Barry nodded "Don't let Iris get too far away she's your sister and best friend, she'll eventually come to her senses. I want her to also be happy so help her out ok?"

"I'll be there for her" with that confirmation Joe hugged his son one last time before he left to visit a certain blonde in National City.

Unknow to both of them Iris had come back home and heard their whole conversation and filled with rage left the West household to give Kara a piece of her mind.

After knocking Barry waited outside Kara's apartment. The door would soon open and reveal Kara was in a blue dress. Barry couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful.

"Hi Barry, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go eat"

"Barry, you do know what today is right?" she asked

"Ummm no"

"Why it's your welcome back party, where's your suit?"

"I umm left it back home, I didn't want it to get ruined" he lied

"Ok so guess I'll see you there then" she locked her door and was ready to leave when Barry said "You know I can take you there, I'm 5 times faster since we last met. I could carry you there if you wanted"

"Sure, it sure beats flying with this on"

"Ok" He began to carry Kara in a bridal position, and Kara couldn't help but blush.

"Well get ready it's going to be a bumpy ride" with that he made his way to Central city.

With Kara so close his heart began racing. Kara could hear it but just assumed it was because he was running. They made it to the hall of justice in 2 minutes.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about your new speed. I'll be inside you should get your suit" Kara made her way in.

Barry then attempted to concentrate and picture a nice suit. He'd been working on trying to manipulate the speed force. He concentrated more and more, and soon found himself in a nice three-piece black suit with a tie. "Maybe with a bit more work I can do it effortlessly" he said to himself before going in.

Inside he was greeted by every member of the league, he politely thanked them for their concern and told them what happened. When he told them, he couldn't help but look at Kara's warm smile. As soon as he finished he made his way to Kara to talk to her.

As soon as he tried to say something Iris walked in screaming for Kara.

"Iris what wrong?" Kara asked

"What's wrong is that you're taking away my Barry!"

"What do you mean? Taking Barry?"

"Don't play innocent with me I know he's in love with you"

"He is?"

"Yes, he told me he didn't love me and I overheard him say he loves you"

Kara couldn't help but glance at Barry. She couldn't believe her friend thought of her like that.

"You probably made him cheat on me, you seduced him didn't you, you bitch." Iris then proceeded to slap her. Despite not feeling the slap, Iris words really hurt her. They gotten so close these past months only for them to end like this.

"Stop Iris. Kara is the nicest and bravest person you will ever meet, she would never seduce me. I love her, and I had hope you'd understand as my sister, but it's quite clear you don't. Get Out! Before someone else makes you get out"

"I'd listen to him if I were you" Superman said his eyes glowing red from his laser vision.

"Fine but I want you to know Kara that he'll one day see you for what you truly are, a bitch"

"GET OUT!" Barry yelled with that Iris finally made her way out.

Kara broke down and began crying because her friend hated her. Barry held her tight telling her "It's not your fault, it's mine I should have told her in better terms." He hated to see her cry.

He thought of how to cheer her up, and it was quite simply. He had to ask Hal for a construct piano.

He began the melody he remembered from Kara's and his time in the Music Meister's musical.

[BARRY]

At times like these when life is getting me down

And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship

There's at least one power that we both still have

And that's the power of

[KARA]

''Friendship'' said with a small grin

[BARRY]

I'm your super friend

Your super friend

I'll be there in the nick of time

If you're ever in a spot

[KARA]

And if not there in time

You can just go back in time

And give it another shot

[BARRY]

I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore

[KARA]

Oh, okay

[BARRY]

Sing!

[KARA]

I'm your super friend

Super friend

[BARRY]

When you need a compliment

I can rattle off a dozen

For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed

By your more famous cousin

[KARA]

Thank you! No one ever says that!

[BARRY AND KARA]

I'm your super friend

Super friend

[KARA]

When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

[BARRY]

I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

[KARA]

If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

[BARRY]

You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

[KARA]

Hey, if you're ever broke

[BARRY]

I've got the cash!

[KARA]

On my couch

[BARRY]

You're welcome to crash

[KARA]

And if you ever need a hand

[BARRY]

I'll be there in a flash

[KARA]

Barry!

[BARRY]

That was funny!

[BARRY AND KARA]

I'm your super

(It has a double meaning!)

Friend!

As the song finished he and Kara were face to face each feeling the others breath. As he attempted to lean in and kiss her Oliver interrupted him.

Oliver cleared his throat "As much as the rest of us enjoying hearing you sing, there's a more concerning issue

"What's wrong?" they both asked

"While you two danced and singed Felicity detected an energy signature, it seems to be very similar to that of time travelling"

"Nice, it could be the return of the Legends" Barry optimistically said

"Or it could be a new threat" Oliver said

With that said the whole league ran outside just in time to see a Kryptonian pod landing, but it wasn't any pod it was Kara's. A man stepped out, he was wearing a suit which was similar to that of Superman's (CW suit) except for the fact that his was all red and had a blue cape and had the face of a man they all thought they'd never see again. It was Mon-El.

As Kara realized who it was she ran towards him and he towards her and they kissed.

"Mon-El where were you?" Kara asked after the kiss ended

"Well your pod took me through a wormhole which took me to the future, I became a hero, joined the Legion of Superheroes saved the universe countless times, kicked some ass while doing it all while my friend Brainiac Five determined a way to readjust the pod to bring me back" Mon-El said

"Clark, Brainiac says hi" Mon-El said

"Wait you knew of this Brainiac?" Kara asked

"I may have fought alongside him and the Legion when I first started out, I honestly didn't think to check and see if Mon-El was in the future. It's good to have you back" Clark finished his statement with a hug

Everyone then went back inside and celebrated their two lost friends return.

When the party ended everyone went home, as Kara and Mon-El slept on their bad together, he couldn't help but think of Brainiac's last words.

" **She won't always be yours"**


	3. The Beginning of the End

This is an AU Story

I DO NOT OWN Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any other DC related characters.

Timeline

The events of Flash Season 3, Supergirl Season 2, Arrow Season 5(Assuming William's mother didn't survive Lian Yu), DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 all occurred in this universe. The only real difference is that they all transpired in the same universe. Only Earth 2 (Harrison Wells, Jesse Quick,etc) is the other parallel universe they know of.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, and Superman will also be in this story. Let's just imagine that they inhabit the same universe. The justice League was also formed after the Dominator Invasion so that the Earth could be defended from large scale. Every hero in the Arrowverse is a member. For story reasons let's say that the heroes were too overwhelmed with their own individual villains, so they couldn't help Supergirl with the Daxamite Invasion.

The following morning Kara would wake up to the smell of a fire.

She quickly rushed into action and used her freeze breath on the fire

"What the happened Mon-El?!" Kara furiously asked

"I was trying to cook breakfast for you, but the fire just all of sudden got out of control. I'm sorry I wasn't really taught how to cook in Daxam or in the future."

"That was very sweet of you, but maybe next time leave the cooking to the professionals." When she finished, she went up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Since we're both up what do you say we go get breakfast, I can invite Maggie, Hank, Alex, Winn, and James so they could see you're back." Kara said

"That sounds like a great idea" Mon-El said

After some phone calls, the couple got ready to meet their friends.

Before parting ways Kara received a text from Barry telling her there's a league meeting at the hall and that he's coming to pick them up.

Once they all reach the hall they're greeted by a brooding Superman.

"What's wrong Clark?" Barry asked

"He has her" he replied

"Who has her?" Kara asked

"Joker, he escaped Arkham yesterday. This morning when Clark arrived to work he found a note in his desk drawer." Bruce replied

He pulled up an image of the note for everyone to see and it read:

Muahhaha

It is me! The Joker!

I snuck into your workspace and napped Lois

all while you were so happily celebrating the return of your friends.

"Did you analyze the materials of the note?" Barry asked

"Of course, I wouldn't be the world's greatest detective if I didn't. The material was manufactured from a subsidiary of the once Luthor Corp now L-Corp in Metropolis." Bruce responded

"Flash, Supergirl you need to get to Metropolis and begin searching the building, there might be a clue to Joker's whereabouts and it's our only lead. Clark, you should stay behind you're too emotional right now, they can handle it. Bruce and I will follow another lead" Oliver said

"Ok" Barry and Kara responded.

"Don't worry we'll get her back" Kara reassured her cousin before leaving

Once done Barry quickly carried her to Metropolis and the two headed to the Building. Kara began using her x-ray vision while Barry zipped through the building.

"So, how's life with Mon-El now?" Barry reluctantly asked through the coms.

"Barry, were searching for evidence is this really the moment for chit chat? "Kara asked

"I know it seems like a bad time, but when you're the fastest man alive every second feels like an eternity, so I want to pass the time." Barry replied

"Fine, if you have to know life's great, I haven't felt this happy in forever, I finally have all I ever wanted" Kara replied

"Oh" Barry looked down. Even though he expected to hear those words, the truth still hurt him. "Just typical Allen luck, can't seem to get a break" he thought to himself.

Kara took notice of his silence, but before she could ask why he seemed disappointed they both heard screams.

The two headed to the origin of the commotion which was the park. The causes of the mass hysteria were Silver Banshee and Livewire.

"Aren't you two a little far from home?" Barry said

"We'll if it isn't the Flash, last we heard you took a vacation. You left Central city unprotected. We made some very memorable heists there." Livewire said

Furiously Barry began his attack. He easily subdued the two of them with his newly acquired speed.

"Well guess what? I'm back and faster than ever stay, stay away from Central and any other city." Barry said

"I'll take them to Strykers Penitentiary, you should keep looking. I'll be back in a flash." Barry said. With that he was gone. Kara slightly laughed at the bad pun and returned to her previous activities.

"So, anything?" Barry asked when he returned

"No, I can't see anything. It looks like a dead end" Kara replied

Barry sighed, "Ok, lets go back to headquarters, hopefully Oliver and Bruce made some progress." Once finished Barry's stomach growled.

"You know what, I saw an all you can eat buffet on my way back. Would you care to join me Miss Danvers?" Barry said holding out his hand.

"Yeah sure Mr. Allen as long as you pay" Kara replied as she grabbed his hand and he quickly took them to eat.

Elsewhere in Gotham

"Overwatch you copy?" Oliver said into his coms

"Overwatch here, I still don't understand why you didn't ask the rest of the team for help. John, even Rene could have helped." Felicity/Overwatch said

"This requires a more league of assassins approach. That's why Bruce and I are here" Oliver said. "Ok were going radio silent talk to you later."

"Bruce what's the plan? Your city your rules" Oliver asked.

"Follow my lead, the streets are filled with criminals who are willing to talk if you push them hard enough." Bruce replied

With that the duo went to work, interrogating any criminal they could get their hands on to ask for the Jokers whereabouts.

"That's the thirtieth. No one seems to know where the Joker is." Oliver said exhausted.

"Yeah, I still got one more lead, but we'll have to go to Arkham." Bruce said.

At Arkham

"So, who are we looking for?" Oliver asked

"Just a moment" Bruce replied as he waved someone to come over.

"Green Arrow, I'd like you to meet Commissioner Gordon. The commissioner is one of my most trustful allies" Bruce said. As he finished the commissioner held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you commissioner, it's good to see that some of us have the law on their side" Oliver said with his voice modulator.

"Ha, before I joined forces with Batman, he was public enemy number one. I was actually always trying to arrest him" Gordon said.

Oliver grinned

"Anyway, commissioner can we do the thing we discussed?" Batman said

"Yes of course right this way. We had to mover her, she's been quite unstable since Joker escaped" Gordon said.

"She?" Oliver asked

"Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn, she's the Joker's main accomplice. She was a psychologist who was driven insane while taken care of the Joker" Batman replied.

"Here we are gentlemen I'll leave you two alone with her" Gordon said besides a highly secured cell.

The two men entered the cell and were greeted by a blonde woman in a straitjacket.

"Batsy Batsy, what have we here a new sidekick? I would have expected him to look a bit younger." She maniacally laughed "Guess you're tired of abducting young kids, we'll Bats whatever floats your boat."

Batman ignoring the sidekick comment said, "Enough games Harley, where's Joker? You always know about his plans so, where is he?"

"Sorry to tell you bats, but even I don't know. My puddin is in a whole other league of his own. He's planning something great so you better watch out. You and your superhero friends are in serious trouble. Just know the celebration of the Flash's return may be the last time you'll ever be happy in a long time. Remember one day, is all it takes to fall over the edge" Harley said. As she finished she began to manically laugh.

"Hmm bad day. Thanks Harley you may have just given me the clue that ties everything together" Batman replied. With that the two men exited.

"A bad day? Really that's the clue? I don't see how you got that from her little monologue" Oliver asked.

"I'll explain it later, but right now we have to get back to the hall" Bruce replied

In Metropolis

Barry and Kara were enjoying their little competition of who could eat more.

"No more please you guys ate half of all the food here" the owner of the buffet restaurant said.

"Sorry we got a little carried away" Barry replied embarrassed. "I'll just pay so we can be on our way" With that the two left before the owner could get more furious.

"So that was exciting, you know what I could still go for a Big Belly burger" Barry said.

"Umm maybe later, we still have to get back" Kara said.

Barry sighed and said "Yeah that's true, I'll carry you."

As they ran the two saw a horrible sight. A mushroom cloud was over Metropolis.

Barry barely had enough time to run them away from the blast zone. He and Kara stared in shock at the destruction. The Metropolis skyline was replaced by a wasteland.

"Overwatch something happened. A nuke seems to have gone off." Barry said into his com

"Damn it, Kara you're the only one who can find survivors in the city the radiation shouldn't affect you. Barry do a perimeter search see if there were any survivors."

"On it" they both replied

As Kara entered the blast zone she surprisingly found Kal-El crying besides the ruins of the Daily Planet. He was crying. She couldn't help but cry besides Kal-El.

"Kara promise me you'll always be with me"

"I will Kal-El, you'll always be my little one"

"Thanks Kara there's something I got to do" He flew up into the sky determined to find the man who took his city from him.

Meanwhile in Gotham

Oliver and Bruce had decided to keep tracking down the Joker, once they heard of the devastation in Metropolis. by themselves. They managed to track him down to the infamous Ace Chemicals. The facility seemed dead silent. The two-stood outside.

"Is it usually empty?" Oliver asked

"Yeah it hasn't been operational in years" Bruce replied

After the statement, a projector turned on. It showed a man in a purple trench coat, with pure white skin and green hair aiming a toy gun at a tied-up female. He pulled the trigger and a small "Bang" flag exited the end. He laughed.

"Bats I know you're there, come in alone and I might just let the poor woman here live" He finished with a maniacal laugh and the projector turned off.

Before they could discuss a plan, one blue streak passed them and headed in the building. They head in to find Superman freeing the unconscious hostage.

"Where's Joker?" the archer asked

"He's where he belongs" Clark said pointing at the corner where scorch marks were present.

"What did you do?!" Batman angrily asked

"I did what you never could, I ended that bastard's life so he won't be able to hurt another living soul. It's kind of poetic, he died in the same place where he was created."

"Clark, we need to discuss your action, I know you're grieving, but you didn't need to kill him"

"That's where you're wrong Bruce, I just spared countless lives. I've been playing hero, when I should have been judge, jury, and executioner. I can save others from suffering like I did. Think about it, a world free a crime. Bruce no one will have to live through what happened to you. Join me both of you, help me make the world a better place" Clark held out his hand

"No" the two men replied

"NO?!" An irate Superman replied

"If you're not with me, then you're against me" The Kryptonian lit up his eyes and fired at the two men. Only the archer's bow remained. The Kryptonian gather his thoughts to explain how the two "died" while he carried the unconscious woman to the hospital and began flying to the Hall of Justice to recruit others to his cause.

Unknown to him, Barry had arrived just in time to save his two friends. He made sure to run faster than Kal-El could see and carried them both to the Arrow Cave.

"Oliver, Bruce what happened back there?"

"He's gone mad" Oliver replied

"We need to tell the rest of team" Barry said

"And put them in jeopardy? He's too strong for all us to fight him. I doubt Kara will turn on his own cousin. Diana admires Clark, she'll most likely side with him. You're our only hope Barry" Bruce said

"Me?" Barry pointed to himself

"Yes, think about it. It's basic science you have the ability to generate great force with your speed. You may be the only one able who can incapacitate him. You could run at light speed and beat him with a single punch before he can react"

"I'm nowhere near that speed"

"You can with enough hard work. I have an underground bunker where you can train and from where we can operate from. It has enough supplies to last us a decade. It's located here in Star City. Oliver and I can go there, while you go back to the hall of justice. Gain his trust, convince those you trust to our side, and when the time is right we strike"

"Fine, I'm going back to the hall to do it." With that Barry left.

"Bruce give me a minute I got to make a call" Oliver said

Barry would arrive back at the hall to find everyone mourning their two "dead" members.

Clark cleared his throat "We'll give them a proper burial tomorrow"

"I hope the bastard rots in hell." A crying and furious Felicity said.

Barry made a mental note to tell her later about Oliver being alive.

"Barry we're glad to see you finally join us." Clark said

"What happened, who's dead?"

"Oliver and Bruce, they we're both killed while at Ace Chemicals, the Joker seemed to have set the building to blow, I couldn't save them. I did end the Joker's life so he won't take any more lives." Clark said finishing the statement with tears

"Man, this is my fault I should have been there, I could have saved them" Barry said to make the others believe he blamed himself. He even shed tears to make his performance believable.

Kara came up to him and hugged him. I can get through to her, she's a good person, she's not as far gone as Clark he thought

"Well I think we've had enough loss for tonight, lets meet up here tomorrow to burry our friends." Clark said

"Yes" everyone said and before long the hall was empty. Except for Kara, Mon-El, and Barry.

"Barry, can Mon-El and I come to your place we want to be there for you we know how much Oliver was like a brother to you"

"Sure" he answered while sobbing "I have a guest bedroom you guys can stay there"

He carried both of them to his apartment before they could react and went to his room and fell asleep.


	4. Another Crisis

**This is an AU Story**

 **I DO NOT OWN Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any other DC related characters.**

 **Timeline**

 **The events of Flash Season 3, Supergirl Season 2, Arrow Season 5(Assuming William's mother didn't survive Lian Yu), DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 all occurred in this universe. The only real difference is that they all transpired in the same universe. Only Earth 2 (Harrison Wells, Jesse Quick,etc) is the other parallel universe they know of** _ **so far**_ **.**

 **Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, and Superman will also be in this story. Let's just imagine that they inhabit the same universe. The justice League was also formed after the Dominator Invasion so that the Earth could be defended from large scale. Every hero in the Arrowverse is a member. For story reasons let's say that the heroes were too overwhelmed with their own individual villains, so they couldn't help Supergirl with the Daxamite Invasion.**

 **All Kryptonite will be destroyed for story reasons. I want to make the situation harder for the heroes.**

 **I'm apologize for not writing in a long time, and for the length of this chapter.**

Barry woke up to and began preparing breakfast.

After an hour Kara woke up to the nice smell of pancakes. She headed to the dining are only to see a shirtless Barry reading a newspaper. She couldn't help but blush.

"Barry, you shouldn't have" Kara said

Barry held his hand up "It's the least I can do for my guests, what do you say we dig in I've been waiting for you guys"

"Yeah sure" Mon-El said

After they finished Barry quickly cleaned the dishes.

"So, Kara I was hoping to ask you a question in private" Barry said

"Sure, what is it" Kara Replied. Mon-El at this time had gone back to the guest bedroom to let the two talk in the living room.

"Do you think Clark's changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he did just kill the Joker in cold blood, doesn't that make you think that he's changed for the worse?"

"He's just grieving Barry, if he didn't kill him, I would have."

"Kara how could you say that, we're heroes not killers. After Zoom killed my father all I wanted to do was kill him, but I didn't because I would only prove him right when he said we weren't so different. Your heroism also kept me from crossing the line" Barry began holding her hands and looking into her blue eyes "Please don't say that"

Mon-El cleared his throat. "Barry could I now have Kara for a moment?"

"Umm yeah sorry didn't meant to hold her hands" Barry replied.

"What's wrong Mon-El?" Kara asked

"I just don't like the way he was looking at you. Clark was telling me what happened before I arrived, I know about the Iris incident" Mon-El said.

"Nothing is going on between the two of us, we're just friends there's nothing to worry about" Kara replied.

"Ok just making sure" Mon-El said. He trusted Kara, but not Barry the last words of Brainiac 5 remained in the back of his mind.

By the time the two went back to the living room Barry was gone. He just left a note saying he's going back to work.

In Central City Police Department

"Mr. Allen good to see your back from your vacation. I hope you're ready to continue with your work" Captain Singh said.

"Yes captain, I'm sorry about my unscheduled last-minute vacation, don't worry I can catch up on all the cases I missed" Barry said.

"Good to hear it so get out of my office Allen." Singh said

With that Barry returned to his lonely office to begin working. Wanting to waste his time in eight hours he finished the 100 cases he missed.

"We'll glad that's over" Barry said to himself.

As soon as he said that there was a small knock on the door. It was the last person he expected to see, Iris.

"Hey Barry, I want to apologize for what I did to Kara and you. I know I may have overreacted a little and I'm sorry" Iris said.

"A little? You called her out in front of all our friends. You should be apologizing to her not me" Barry said.

"Do you know where she is? She's not taking any of my calls." Iris asked

"Last I knew she was at my apartment" Barry said

"Wow Barry, I know you're the fastest man alive, but even I didn't expect you two would get together so quickly" Iris joked.

"It's not like that, she and Mon-El were just staying with me, Oliver and Bruce died" Barry said while blushing.

"Wait Mon-El is back and Bruce and Oliver are dead?" Iris said

"It has been a hard week I can explain later" Barry said looking away from her.

"Ok, we'll I'm off to apologize to Kara. I'm sorry you didn't get her she's a good person." Iris said as she was starting to leave.

"Iris I forgive you, you're my sister I could never be mad at you, just never insult Kara again or you'll be greeting a T-rex for the next couple of years." Barry said

"Haha good one Barry" Iris said as she gulped. One down one to go she thought to herself as she left.

"Better begin patrolling the streets" Barry said to himself. He quickly formed his costume, put on his coms, and began running.

"Hey Cisco can you hear me?" Barry asked

"Loud and clear Barry. Your suit apparently has vitals already set up onto the STAR Labs server, you're all good and are traveling twice faster than Savitar" Cisco replied

"Any crimes in progress, a good robbery or something?" Barry asked

"Yeah there's a robbery at the local bank, time to show the criminals of Central the Flash is really back" Cisco said

"Yeah" Barry replied. He made quick work of the criminals and continued patrol for the next couple hours.

"Cisco when exactly is the funeral for Oliver and Bruce?"

"It started an hour ago, I've been here helping and covering for you."

"Oh crap, ok thanks for the heads up" Barry sarcastically replied.

"Hey I did tell you, you were just too busy talking to me about your relationship problems to realize what I said"

Barry made his way back to his apartment and quickly prepared for the funeral. He managed to arrive to the hall right on time for the end of the funeral.

"Any last words about the fallen?" Superman asked

"I have some" Barry said.

"Ah Barry, good to see you here, now come on up" Superman said.

Barry cleared his throat and began, "Oliver Queen was a good and honorable man. Before I became the Flash, he was my idol. Despite having no powers, he always fought crime, he even managed to kick my ass. Some of you may not know this, but he actually helped make me the Flash. When I first got my powers I was so confused and scared and I didn't know what to do with them. I didn't think I was worthy of such power, but the words he said really inspired me. I'll never forget how he told me that the lightning bolt chose me, and that I could inspire others in a way he never could. That last part was a lie, Oliver Queen is a true hero and an inspiration for every single one of us. Oliver Queen was my friend and my brother."

"Bruce Wayne was just as inspiring as Oliver, hell I even think he could give Oliver a run for his money, but I digress. Bruce may have been a very stoic and serious man, but inside he was just as compassionate as others. Bruce worked hard as Batman and his self to make Gotham a safer place for people to live in. He helped developed breakthroughs in health care for orphans in Gotham. He always had good morals and fought for justice. He was truly a superman, no offense Clark" Barry said.

After Barry finished his speech the others began to bury the empty coffins with the heroes' symbols.

"Hey Kara did Iris visit you today?" Barry asked when he got a chance to talk to her.

"Yeah she told me she was sorry about what she said. It's crazy to think she though you loved me, right?"

"Yeah right" Barry agreed with his heart being broken a little. Maybe its not meant to be he thought.

After saying goodbye to everyone Barry had one more destination in mind, his parent's burial sites.

"Hey mom and dad. I know I haven't really visited you in a long time and I'm sorry. This past week has very tragic with Metropolis being destroyed and the burden I've been given, but I just wanted to say I miss you guys. I'm proud to be your son."

With that Barry headed back home to rest from his exhausting day.

In an unidentified earth

"Do we have a lock on prime earth?" a mysterious male voice asked

"Yes sir" a scientist said.

"Good, it's time to show that Barry Allen that I am the reverse of him and destroyer of everything he loves. Get the team ready, except for _her_ , she can't know of this she'll ruin everything." The mysterious voice said towards a soldier.

"Yes sir" the soldier replied and was on his way.

As the mysterious man looked at a screen, he could see Barry Allen, and thought to himself I wonder how your Eobard messed up in killing you. As his thought finished the mysterious man sped out of the room to go to his own room and begin research.

"Gideon" he said

"How may I help you?" Gideon replied

"Tell me everything about the Flash again"

"Barry Allen aka The Flash is/was the strongest member of the Freedom fighters and has an overwhelming fear of losing his loved ones. He will do whatever it takes to keep them alive."

"Thanks Gideon I have it all planned out. If he's anything like the Barry of this Earth I know who I have to take."

"It's time for the invasion of prime earth to begin." the man wickedly smiled.

Elsewhere on that same earth

"Sir, Blitzen has reported that we may invade Prime earth." A soldier said

"Good, good, get the Legends and Overgirl" the new mysterious man said

"Sir, Blitzen said not to inform Overgirl, she's too reckless."

"Are you disobeying my direct orders soldiers" the man asked with a gun pointed to the soldiers head.

"No sir, I would never disobey you in a million years"

"Your right you never will" the man shot him. "Get the Legends ready and Overgirl and someone clean up the mess. We'll lure them back and fight them on our own terms. I hope these new heroes can at least put up a fight."

Unknown bunker in the same earth

"We intercepted a message saying they have the technology to make it to prime earth, the invasion is about to occur." A brunet man said

"We can try to help the heroes of the other earth, when they get here." A blond man replied.

"When they get here?" the brunet man asked

"Blitzen has a way to lure others, it always involves kidnapping someone. They will come and we will be ready to help them." The blond man replied. "For Barry Allen"

In front of the two men on a table was a ripped red costume with a large hole in the chest.

"Get ready Freedom Fighters" the blonde man said.

Prime Earth

"Gideon where and when are we?" a blonde woman asked

"It appears to be Central City 2017"

"Are home?" an old man with glasses asked

"Yes, and captain everything seems to be in order" Gideon Replied

"Lets go say hi to our friends" the blonde woman said.


	5. Slow but steady wins the race

**This is an AU Story**

 **I DO NOT OWN Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any other DC related characters.**

Unidentified Earth

Preparing for the battle ahead, Blitzen paid an old _friend_ a visit in his personal prison.

He entered the cell marked A1

"Tell me the story again old man" said Blitzen as he hit the man who was bloody and chained.

"Just let me go please" said the man crying.

"I said tell me the story for old times' sake and I might just help put you out of your misery" said Blitzen as he vibrated his hand.

"Go to hell you've hurt my family long enough. You already know the story"

Blitzen sighed, "You're right, both of us know who the two grew up to be, but I just love seeing you suffer" he finished laughing manically

"You still have a use to me even if you don't see it" said Blitzen as he left the room. As he left he glanced over to another cell.

"Don't think you're in the clear" he said to the inmate of cell A2

"I will come back to finish our little conversation too, don't worry you'll get a cellmate soon enough" he said before he left the prison.

Prime Earth

Felicity still grieving from Oliver's death decided to remain in the hall of justice to keep searching for Lois. Hoping to distract herself in her work. After going through camera footage of the Daily Planet and nearby cameras over and over she found nothing. Her hours of searching had come empty handed. As she was about to call it quits an alarm went off, the same one that alerts that time travel is occurring.

"Not good, not good" Felicity kept saying to herself. Deciding it was an all hands situation she radioed in all the Justice League members.

"Guys there seems to be a time rift forming near the hall, I could be another threat. This day just keeps getting better and better" Felicity said

"I'm here, where is it forming?" Barry said as he inexplicitly rushed in.

"Jeez Barry a little heads up next time, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry, so where is it?"

"It's a mile away north"

"I'll check it out, if anyone else comes tell them I'm there"

"Ok"

With that confirmation Barry ran towards it

"Uh Felicity I don't see anything are you sure your readings are right?"

"They should be, the main computer is never wrong unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Barry get out of there it's a trap. Barry did you hear me?" Felicity said

"Felicity you're cutting out I can't hear you, could you repeat what you said?" As Barry finished he was thrown off his feet. "Nevemind I can guess what you said now, show yourself whoever you are"

"Now now, why would I do that? I was sure your Oliver taught you better then to go out into the field alone much less without scouting the place." Said the mystery man "Come on Barry you're smarter than this come catch me" said Blitzen as he stepped out of the shadows and ran.

A mad Barry went after him, "So you're a doppelganger? No one of this Earth would say your Oliver. Why are you here?"

Blitzen came to a quick stop as did Barry and began clapping "Well done you're quite the detective, and I see you're faster than my Barry good it'll make your defeat that much sweeter. No matter how fast you get you'll never be fast enough to save the ones you love. Ronnie, Henry, even HR, they're only the beginning of the suffering you'll face. I'll make you wish I was your weak and inferior it's been great but I got places to go, people to kill you know the drill."

With that Blitzen ran and breached back to his earth. Barry following in pursuit stopped knowing it would be foolish to follow him through the breach.

"Felicity can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, glad to hear you're ok, you were moving at high speeds who were you chasing?"

"It was the Reverse Flash, not ours but a doppelganger. He'll definitely be back tell the team to stay on full alert."

"About the team..."

"What about them?"

"Even though Eobard tampered with the main computer I was still able to catch that two other breaches were opened while you were facing him. One into our Earth and one out. Barry its Kara and Mon-El they're not responding to her comms. I saw nearby footage and they took her, they took Kara"

"I'll go get Mon-El, send me the coordinates" said Barry. How could I be so stupid of course it was a distraction he thought as he ran.

Elsewhere while Barry confronted Eobard

"Hold out a little longer Barry we're almost there" Kara said flying

"Don't worry I'm sure the three of us are enough to face whoever Barry is facing" Mon El reassured her flying beside her

"I can't lose you too" Kara mumbled under her breath

"Did you say something?"

"No nothing at all. That's a very nice ring it could almost give Hal's a run for its money." Kara replied

"Far from it, this can only allow me to fly while Hal's can build things. I do wish I had a lantern ring though."

"Yeah just imagine us, a Kryptonian and a Daxamite with lantern rings. You know Clark told me he once wore one, he said it got boring after a while." As she finished a breach opened above them and the two came to a stop as two individuals came down untop of them. The two had strong grips and they were forced to fall with them until they hit the ground hard near a Warehouse.

"Kara are you okay?" Mon El asked as he was getting up

"Yeah what or who hit us?" Kara answered slightly disoriented

"That'll be us" said a masked man in a dark tactical uniform with an X across his chest

"You're coming with us" said the other individual this time a woman

"No we're not, I've been waiting to let out my frustration for a while and you two seem strong enough to handle it" Kara said as she cracked her knuckles

"So be it" said the Female masked fighter as she ordered her subordinate to attack Mon El

"So, Kara is it? I've heard you're the strongest Kryptonian on this earth let's see how you compare to me, a fellow last daughter of Krypton"

The two were locked on a beam struggle for dominance neither giving the other an inch

Mon El attempted to get closer to give Kara an advantage over this new Kryptonian, but as he did the man stepped in his way "Your Majesty, I'll be your opponent" said the masked man

"I'm not Daxamite royalty anymore. Once I'm done with you, your friend is next" replied Mon El and the two began fighting.

Kara was getting tired while her opponent seemed to have endless stamina.

"You see the difference between us Kara, is that I didn't just lose Krypton like you did, I lost other people on Earth as well, so there's no stopping my rage" with that Kara was hit with a full powered laser beam. This distracted Mon El long enough to get knocked out by the subordinate.

"I'm sorry Barry" she mumbled

"Barry" the masked woman repeated full of anger and surprise hearing it from Kara's lips

"Overgirl we must go now, we got what we came for, the Supreme leader will be pleased with her capture"

"Yes, we must go, take her, I'll personally deliver her to Eobard. Report the news to the supreme leader, I hate the idea of being in the same room as him." Overgirl said before the two left into a new breach.

In Star Bunker

"Haven't been here in ages, the servers should be secure. Did you manage to reach out to your contact?" Bruce said

"Yeah, my contact should be able to train Barry, the mention about possible reinforcements came up." Oliver responded

"Reinforcements?" Bruce asked

"It's the Legends, they're finally back at the Hall. My contact can keep tabs on them and could tell them the truth, it's a bit risky but he's perfect for the job." Oliver Replied

"That's great news, when he's done could you tell him to go to this location?" Bruce said as he handed Oliver an address that read Bludhaven

"You're bringing him back?"

"A war is coming we're going to need all the help we can get I suggest you get your prodigy back as well."

"I'll think about it" Oliver said with his armed crossed as he walked away "I'll be back I need to go get my son"

Bruce didn't complain about his rash move because he knew Oliver would be careful.

Hall of Justice

"God not Kara too" Felicity panicked as she typed away at her station "Guys all hands-on deck, we lost Kara". As she finished Barry rushed back in.

"We got to get her back, we should start focusing on where the breaches go to. I put Mon-El in the infirmary so he got knocked out pretty bad" Barry said as he unmasked himself

"Already ahead of you I contacted Cisco, he going to start working on it with Wells." Felicity said not facing Barry, but intensely focused on the computer. "First Oliver now Kara, I don't know how much more of this I can take, I can't live without him, William can't live without him" As she finished in tears Barry gave her a hug to comfort her.

"Can't live without who?" a female voice asked

"Sara?" Barry and Felicity said in unison as they rushed to hug her

"And Ray, Ray is here too" said Ray with a smile while waving his hand

"Ray!" They both said before they rushed to hug him

Once the reunion was complete Felicity finally asked after wiping her tears "Where are the rest of the Legends?" seeing that only the Ray and Sara were present

"Martin and Jax wanted to go visit their families, Amaya and Nate went god knows where and we left Mick in Aruba. The big guy deserves a break after insisting for so long." answered Sara

"A lot has happened, but the gist of it is that Oliver and Bruce are dead and doppelgangers took Kara" Barry replied

"Dead?" Ray and Sara asked in unison not quite believing what they heard

"A villain by the name of the Joker got them" Barry answered

"Are you sure this is Oliver and Bruce we are talking about" Sara angrily said

"Yes, Clark said he saw it happen an explosion took them right where they stood"

Sara regained her composure knowing the time for grief is not now, but the hurt in her voice was still present "How do we get our girl back?"

"We're working on it Cisco and Harry are working on identifying from which earth the doppelgangers are from" Felicity answered

"I may not be as experienced with breaches but I could help Cisco and Harry speed up the process" Ray said just as hurt as Sara. He may not have the best relationship with Oliver, but he still respected the man, and the news were very hard on him.

"OK thank you, I'll take you to them" Barry said as he took Ray and exited the building leaving Sara and Felicity alone.

"Are you going to be okay Felicity?" Sara asked knowing the relationship Oliver had with her

"Yeah, my work will keep me distracted"

"If you want to talk to anyone I'm here, it wasn't easy dealing with Laurels death. I can help you in anyway" Sara said grabbing Felicity's hands

"Thank you, but I need to keep working" Felicity answered

"Ok, I'll be hanging around if you need me"


End file.
